Sets
by Momo Mirasaki
Summary: I guess, you can just assume this will be a series of drabbles with PoT chars and some OC's. (most will likely be oc's who are their classmates) There will be relationships on occasion and little to a bit of yaoi. Some stories will be AU, and some in the same universe. The first one is about Miyuki Chitose. No pairing.


~SETS~

I guess, you can just assume this will be a series of drabbles with PoT chars and OC interaction. There will be relationships on occasion and little to a bit of yaoi. Some stories will be AU, and some in the same universe. Well, I just hope you can relate.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

Set 1

(Miyuki Centric)

When Miyuki had first come to visit Tokyo she was amazed. She had come on a family vacation with her parents and brother. Of course, she tagged along when Senri went to go visit Kippei-onii. They were going to meet up at the street courts and of course, bring their rackets.

When they had gotten there they had seen a rather large group of people. It seemed like the entire Fudomine tennis team, former and present regulars, as well as the Seigaku team had arrived.

Kippei was the first to spot them, waving at the Chitose siblings. Miyuki waved back crazily as Senri raised a hand in greeting. Everyone was looking their way now, and Miyuki's eyes immediately fell on a tall girl with short brown hair who was

smiling her arms outstretched.

"An-onee!" Miyuki tossed her bag aside and was running full on now tackling An, who swung her around as they embraced. Senri shook his head as he retrieved his sister's bag and walked over to Kippei greeting everyone as Miyuki caught up with An, telling her excitedly about everything that had been going on as of late. Beside An Sakuno and Tomoka stood watching amused on Sakuno's part and annoyed on Tomo's.

An turned to them now.

"Miyuki, this is Sakuno Ryuzaki, the Seigaku coach's granddaughter, and her best friend Tomoka," Each waved as they were mentioned. Miyuki in turn introduced herself.

On the side opposite them everyone was greeting Senri, asking who the girl he brought with him was. He was explaining that it was his little sister when said girl popped up.

"Onii, my bag please," she held her hand out, and soon received her bag. But before she could go back, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face the teams, the jokes and bickering stopping for a second.

"Miyuki, these are the Seigaku and Fudomine tennis teams-"

"Miyuki Chitose,"she bowed quickly, itching to get back to An and Sakuno and Tomo. They wanted to play doubles. "It was nice to meet you!" she was gone running over to where the girls were waiting on the court.

"Eh? Are you sure that's your imouto Chitose? She's nothing like you!" Eiji and Momo had let go of Ryoma, to his relief, and were looking back and forth between the two Chitose's. Miyuki was definitely more hyper than her onii.

"Looks like they're gonna play." Kippei was turned towards them, as An served.

Miyuki had given Sakuno an encouraging smile as she ran forward to return the ball. The Chitose/Ryuzaki pair vs. the Tachibana/Osaka pair was a short match. An had agreed to a one set match only, but Sakuno and Tomoka soon tired so they ended up ending it there, 3 games to 5 in favor of the Chitose/Ryuzaki pair.

After watching her play the boys no longer had any doubts that Miyuki was Chitose's imouto. They watched in fascination, hardly any girl could give An a good match, but here was this little 12 year old who was dominating her. And afterwards, it seemed like they hadn't even tried to keep score.

It was as if the older was testing the younger, seeing how much stronger she had gotten. Senri and Kippei had known that that was exactly An's purpose in the first place, and after she gave them a thumbs up, they knew Miyuki was going to make it far, especially since she had conquered her future was bright for her, their little tennis girl.

Miyuki was comfortably talking with the girls and boys hours later when two late comers arrived. Everyone had gotten up to greet the two. Miyuki tried to get a look around the crowd surrounding the people, but had no luck. She decided it was time to use her size to her advantage and snuck into the center of the circle when she saw the two people.

Her eyes widened as she came face-to-chest with Tezuka-onii and a boy with short silky brown hair, a grin, and closed eyes. She looked up at Tezuka in shock then at the other boy who was staring at her now. He had been looking at Tezuka first but when he saw how Kunimitsu looked at the girl, a look of recognition flashing in his eyes, he had to take a better look at her.

"Saa, and who is this?" Shusuke motioned to Miyuki who had moved back.

"Oh! You missed it Fujiko! An and Miyuki, the girl right here, played a hard match!" Eiji said excitedly, wrapping an arm around the startled girl.

"Yeah Fuji-senpai! She's Miyuki Chitose, Chitose's imouto!" Momo joined Eiji, enveloping her in a hug as well.

Miyuki was turning red now, struggling to get out of their grasp. The stranger-Fuji, Momo had said, and Tezuka-onii was staring at her full on now, couldn't they help her?!

"O-onii!" She yelled, pushing and shoving the boys now, everyone chuckling now.

"Calm down Miyu-chan," An said slowly pushing Eiji's and Momo's hands away from her. "This means they like you, like you're their little sister!"

Now that she was free she pulled away from all of them and went over to her onii, thoroughly embarrassed.

"I guess that's good." She looked up at her brother, still red. "Onii, we have to go. We're an hour late."

He brother grinned. " You're trying to get me in trouble aren't you?"

She glared at him, giving him the hint that she wanted to go now. How could she stick around after being made a total show of in front of Tezuka-onii and all the other national level players?! She was a force to be reckoned with not a little girl who needed to be babied and humiliated. He took the hint and started saying his good byes, Miyuki waiting for him by the girls, saying her own goodbyes, and exchanging numbers and emails, a smile on her face. Once she was done with the girls, she made her way over to the boys, shaking hands and giving hugs, when she finally got to Fuji and Tezuka. Both looked at her, Fuji's smile growing wider as he extended his hand.

"Saa, nice to meet you Chitose-san." She took his hand and smiled. He wasn't so bad, and it seemed he would not hold that embarrassing stunt pulled by Eiji and Momo over her. She shook it firmly, and then looked over at Tezuka.

He was matching her gaze, and he also extended his hand. She smiled and shook his hand as well. "Nice seeing you again Doboro-nii." He nodded his ever static self.

"Has your arm been fine? And what was it like in Germany?"

Those were the only two questions that had been able to slip past her lips before her brother motioned for her to follow.

"Well, bye!" She lowered her cap onto her head, and waved, running to her brother in the setting sun.

The next day, they were on their way home to Osaka. The car ride home was long, and boring for the most part as all Senri did was play go with Miyuki who, quite frankly, sucked at playing. After a few hours they switched to watching Howl's Moving Castle, Spirited Away, and other movies before they reached home.

After unpacking, and eating dinner, everyone went their own ways, Miyuki went to her room, tossed her suitcase aside and laid down on her bed.

Her backpack started vibrating. She looked at it and reached out pulling it into her lap and pulled out her phone. She was surprised that it was still alive having been left in there without a charge since yesterday and immediately plugged it in as she flipped it open. She had a few texts, and one new picture message.

The picture message was from an unknown number, but she opened it regardless.

It was a beautiful picture, looking out from a window into a courtyard of sorts. The trees gave away the fact it was autumn, they're leaves a series of rich oranges, browns, and yellows. It was breath-taking. The text accompanying the picture read:

"This is what Germany is like."

And she smiled.


End file.
